Dark Origins
by SonDeKrypton
Summary: Nuestro pasado no marca nuestro futuro, un camino de amor y felicidad no siempre lleva hasta la luz, mientras un camino de tragedia y odio no siempre lleva hacia la oscuridad. Dicen que nuestro destino esta escrito antes de que naciéramos, que cada acción que tomamos ya había sido prescrita, pero como siempre, existen las excepciones, y estas tienen el poder de cambiarlo todo.


Esta historia esta completamente basada en el _Superman Tierra Uno_ , quien no lo haya leído lo recomiendo, es uno de los mejores cómics que he leído y solo tiene 3 volúmenes. Sin nada mas que decir disfruten de esta nueva historia.

 **Ni Superman Ni HighSchool DXD me pertenecen. Hago esto con fines de diversión.**

* * *

La luz de la Luna llena iluminaba con su luz plateada la oscura y fría noche, el viento soplaba entre las hojas de los arboles creando un susurro fantasmal, era el único sonido a kilómetros de distancia. Este páramo desolado se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral, ni los insectos emitían sonido alguno, sus instintos los alertaban de una presión sofocante y oscura.

De repente entre la noche apareció una pequeña luz roja, si alguien estuviera ahí hubiera visto como esta luz se expandía formando un gran circulo en el suelo, dentro de este circulo había un pentagrama en donde se podrían ver grabadas diferentes runas y palabras antiguas, un idioma mas antiguo que cualquier otro.

Dentro de este misterioso circulo empezaron a aparecer dos figuras difusas que cada segundo se tornaban mas claras, cuando el circulo desapareció, la luz de la Luna ilumino las misteriosas figuras. La primera era un hombre alto con una tez pálida que brillaba bajo la luz plateada, poseía una rostro con rasgos muy atractivos, casi hermoso, pero sin dejar de ser masculino, pero lo que sin duda llamaba mas la atención era su larga cabellera carmesí, tan roja como la sangre. Vestido con finas sedas de diferentes colores, predominando el rojo, dorado y negro, la ropa habría parecido extraña para la época, pero le daban un aura de nobleza, elegancia y poder.

La segura figura era es una joven mujer alta con ojos color plata, largos cabellos plateados a juego arreglado en trenzas con un listón azul. Se encuentra vestida con un traje elegante de sirvienta azul y blanco, abrazaba cada una de las grandes curvas de su voluptuoso cuerpo, resaltando sus anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y sus grandes pechos. Sin duda era una mujer con indiscutible belleza poseedora de una aura similar a su compañero masculino.

Las cejas de la mujer se elevaron un poco al apreciar el lugar, miro a su compañero masculino. "¿Seguro que este es lugar Sirzechs?" Había un tinte de desconfianza en su voz.

El pelirrojo ahora identificado como Sirzechs tomo unos segundos para contestar, pero cuando lo hizo su voz era tranquila. "Si, este era el lugar Grayfia" Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Aunque esto es algo que no me había esperado"

"No es un espectáculo muy alentador" Dijo Grayfia con un tono serio siguiendo la mirada de Sirzechs.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba un espectáculo muy deprimente y muy familiar para ambos, una zona de guerra. Fuego ardía por todo lugar consumiendo lo que antes parecía una granja, aunque ahora solo quedaban escombros, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí y arrasado con todo sin ninguna misericordia. Pero eso no lo que llamo su atención, sino las decenas de cadáveres que rodeaban el lugar.

Parecía una carnicería, o una escena de alguna película de terror, cuerpos partidos a la mitad con sus intestinos de fuera, algunos desmembrados, otros parecían aplastados o rostizados, brazos y piernas arrancados por todo el lugar, cabezas aplastadas, todo cubierto de sangre oscura, como si una bestia brutal hubiera pasado y desatado toda su furia sobre ellos, dando como resultado esta brutal masacre. Grayfia arrugo levemente la nariz cuando el olor de la sangre y otras porquerías fue percibido por su avanzado sentido del olfato.

"Se lo que sea que hizo esto debe tener una gran fuerza" Sirzechs rompió el silencio mientras se agachaba y examinaba la cabeza desmembrada a sus pies. "Pocas criaturas pueden enfrentar a un Troll y vivir para contarlo" Observo la gran cabeza del tamaño de una calabaza, ojos pequeños muy separados, nariz grande, y orejas enormes, con piel gris sin pelo. "Mucho menos arrancarle la cabeza de un tajo"

Sirzechs tomo nota de los cadáveres, reconociendo a la mayoría como Orcos, Ogros y algunos Trolls. Aunque no eran peligrosos para alguien como Sirzechs, estas bestias eran fuertes, resistentes y peligrosos, incluso para varios demonios de clase media. Sobre todo los Trolls cuya piel posee propiedades mágicas, haciéndolos increíblemente resistentes y otorgándoles un rápido factor regenerativo, siendo capaces de recuperar miembros de su cuerpo.

Se lo que sea que hayan atacado no tuvo piedad contra ellos, Sirzechs se pregunto si estaba vivo. Era de conocimiento común que estas tres criaturas mágicas eran crueles y brutales, sin misericordia alguna. El pelirrojo no dejaba de preguntarse el motivo por el que estas tres especies se encontraban juntas, conociendo sus desprecio por cualquier otro que no sea de su clase. Debieron de haber sido dirigidos por un ser superior, algo mucho mas fuerte que ellos.

"Sirzechs ven aquí" El llamado de su esposa Grayfia lo saco de sus pensamientos. Observo como se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, mirando con atención algo en suelo. Llego a su lado en un momento notando inmediatamente lo que llamo su atención.

"Humanos"

Los "humanos" eran un hombre y una mujer de una edad madura, no se encontraban en mejor estado que los otros cadáveres, la cabeza de la mujer fue cortada por un arma filosa y el hombre fue partido a la mitad desde la cintura, sus ojos vacíos y sus bocas estaban completamente abiertas en un grito de dolor.

"Sirzechs, mira lo que se encuentra a un lado" La hermosa mujer de cabello plateado señalo con la mirada a uno dos metros de la pareja, ahí en el suelo se encontraba otro cuerpo demasiado pequeño en comparación con los enormes cuerpos en el lugar.

"Un niño" Hablo con voz sin emociones, el y Grayfia estaban acostumbrado a ver cosas horribles, en sus largas vidas había visto cosas que habrían aterrorizado a hombres valientes y orgullosos convirtiéndolos en locos aterrorizados de su propia sombra, había visto cientos de cosas peores, el cadáver de un niño no se encontraba entre ellas. Lo único que sentía cuando observaba algo era una sensación de entumecimiento y ligera sensación de tristeza e ira.

Sirzechs era un veterano de guerra con una mente aguda y con gran habilidad para los detalles, después de todo no obtuvo el titulo de Satan solo por su aterrador poder. Con una sola mirada podía distinguir hasta el mas minúsculo detalle.

El niño se encontraba boca abajo por lo que no podía ver su rostro, pero por su tamaño Sirzechs pudo deducir que se encontraba entre los 10 y 12 años, _Igual a Rias._ Desecho ese pensamiento rápidamente, el niño tenia el cabello negro como el ébano, y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada por el Sol, pudo notar eso ya que el niño se encontraba casi desnudo con excepción de los jirones de lo que debió haber sido un pantalón, se encontraba completamente cubierto de sangre de la cabeza a los pies, detecto diferentes tipos de sangre, pero nada de eso llamo tanto su atención como el agujero gran agujero en su hombreo y el centro de su espalda. Las heridas eran demasiado familiar para no reconocerla, después de todo había visto esas heridas en muchos de sus camaradas muertos.

"Una Lanza de luz" Grayfia llego a la conclusión mas rápido que su esposo. "Tal parece que la información era parcialmente cierta"

"Así parece" Estuvo de acuerdo. Ellos habían llegado a este lugar debido a que uno de sus contactos le había informado que al parecer un poderoso Angel caído fugitivo estaba reclutando soldados, el objetivo era desconocido, pero al parecer tenia algo que ver con una futura gran amenaza. Esas simples palabras fueron suficiente para llamar la atención de Sirzechs, después de todo, aquello que pudiera ser una amenaza para los ángeles caídos es de su interés. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar era encontrar todo esto. "¿Notas algo extraño en el chico Grayfia?"

"Esta cubierto de diferentes tipos de sangre, especialmente sus manos" Contesto rápidamente como si esperara la respuesta. "Ademas a parte de la herida en el hombro y la espalda por la Lanza de luz, tiene varios moretones y rasguños en la espalda lo mas seguro de la batalla, pero..." Su voz empezaba a tener un toque de confuso

"Sus heridas parecen tener días o semanas curándose" Termino el pelirrojo notando un rasguño en la espalda del niño que debía de haber sido de una garra de Troll, un humano seria partido a la mitad con un golpe así. "¿Ves las marcas de sangre en suelo?"

Grayfia asintió lentamente. "Se arrastro varios metros antes de morir" Sangre roja manchaba el suelo dejando un rastro en el suelo desde donde se arrastro. "La Lanza de luz debió de haberlo matado inmediatamente"

"Es cierto" Estuvo de acuerdo el pelirrojo notando que el agujero estaba en un punto vital. "Parece que encontramos lo que estábamos buscando"

"¿Por que un Ángel caído estaría tan interesado en un niño? ¿Quien es? O ¿Que es?"

"El niño mato y destrozo a mas de una docena seres mágicos y solo tenia unos daños mínimos, esa es una hazaña impresionante incluso para algunos demonios de clase media" Señalo tranquilamente los hechos. "Sea lo que sea el niño debe de haber preocupado a los ángeles caídos lo suficiente para hacer un ataque tan evidente en el mundo humano"

"Debió de haber contratado a los soldados para matar al niño y los humanos, nadie sospecharía nada si un grupo de Orcos atacara una casa humana y matara a todos" Dedujo fácilmente Grayfia.

"Pero al ver que los mato a todos debió de haber salido de su escondite y terminado el trabajo por si mismo" Continuo Sirzechs sin perder el ritmo. "Mandare a alguien aquí para limpiar y buscar cualquier pista sobre el Ángel caído" Soltó un ligero suspiro. "Debemos de llevar el cadáver del niño al inframundo tal vez encontremos el motivo del por que era tan interesante para el"

Un análisis del cadáver del niño les proporcionaría toda la información necesaria, y quien sabe, tal vez encuentre a alguien que desee reencarnarlo en demonio, un siervo poderoso no era nada despreciable y comentando lo que hizo el niño el día de hoy no sera difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a tomarlo en su nobiliario. Y siendo tan joven seguramente le seria mas fácil adaptarse al inframundo.

"Es hora de irnos Grayfia, no hay nada mas que podamos hacer aquí"Sirzechs se dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar con su esposa cuando de repente se quedo paralizado, podía haber jurado que sintió algo. "Espera" Soltó deteniendo su paso y haciendo que Grayfia lo mirara confundida. Utilizo las habilidades sensoriales de su ser demoníaco, infinitamente mas desarrolladas en comparación con los humanos, dándole la capacidad de buscar cualquier esencia de cualquier ser vivo a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Y encontró uno que era inusual, hubiera pasado desapercibida para alguien cuyas habilidades fueran menores a las de Sirzechs. Era débil, como una llama de una vela que a la mas mínima brisa se apagaría, tan frágil e indefensa. Cada vez mas débil. Y provenía del cuerpo del niño. Se dio la vuelta ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposa.

"¿Que pasa Sirzechs?" Pregunto Grayfia confundida ante el extraño comportamiento de su marido.

"Esta vivo" Dijo Sirzechs con un toque incrédulo en su voz. "Puedo sentir la esencia del niño" Se explico ante la mirada de Grayfia, observo de reojo como su esposa usaba sus propias habilidades, sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa, un suceso muy poco recurrente, para después volver a su expresión pasiva y seria.

"Tienes razón" Dijo Grayfia habiendo comprobado todo por ella misma, había en su tono un toque de interés y curiosidad que hubiera sido pasado por alto por la mayoría, pero no para Sirzechs que la conocía tan bien "Debería estar muerto ¿Como sobrevivió a esas heridas?"

"No lo se" Dijo honestamente confundido. Como podía alguien sobrevivir a ser atravesado por una Lanza de luz en el corazón estaba mas allá de el. "Tomare el niño con nosotros, tal vez podemos curarlo y que nos diga lo que sucedió aquí"

Sirzechs se agacho y lo recogió en sus brazos con mucho cuidado sin importarle que su fino traje se manchara de sangre. Al voltear su cuerpo pudo notar que el niño poseía un rostro agradable con rasgos muy simétricos, guapo sin duda, casi hermoso, lo único que lo arruinaba era el gran moretón oscuro en su mejilla y el hecho de que tenia la nariz rota. Eso era bueno, un rostro agradable siempre era una ventaja que podía ser utilizado posteriormente le seria mas fácil adaptarse al inframundo. Pero a pesar del estado lamentable que se encontraba, su rostro estaba tranquilo como si estuviera en un sueño pacifico, pero la falta respiración y de un pulso le decían lo contrario.

Camino hacia Grayfia, quien ya estaba preparando la teletransportacion, espero mientras el pentagrama se formaba en sus pies. Mientras esto sucedía dejo que su mirada vagara por todo el lugar, su mirada se detuvo en objeto de madera en el suelo, un buzón humano si su memoria no fallaba, tenia algunas palabras grabadas.

 _Granja Kent_

* * *

 _Glosario_

 _ **Troll:**_ _Un troll es un horrible humanoide que se caracteriza por su capacidad de adaptación y regeneración. Físicamente es un engendro bastante desagradable. Su piel es un pellejo irregular de color azul, gris o verde. Sus ojos son oscuros y hundidos. Mide entr metros y puede desarrollar una enorme fuerza._

 _Los trolls pueden caminar erguidos pero ligeramente inclinados y, a pesar de su postura, son seres muy ágiles y unos excelentes escaladores. Además de su destreza y enorme fuerza, los trolls tienen más ventajas sobre otros seres, como la infravisión y su desarrollado sentido del olfato. Los trolls son enemigos nada despreciables que atacan siempre con sus garras o con la boca, sin importarle el tamaño y fuerza de su adversario. Un troll nunca tiene miedo._

 _Su piel presenta propiedades plásticas excepcionales que les permiten regenerarse rápidamente, incluso cuando caen moribundos. Su algún miembro de su cuerpo es amputado sigue la lucha por su lado y, al final de la batalla, se une de nuevo al tronco para regenerarse._

 _Su punto débil es la luz. Si se exponen durante unos minutos a luz solar se transforman en piedra, por lo que no suelen ser una amenaza en pleno día, aunque sí por la noche._

 _ **Orcos:**_ _Un orco es una especie degenerada de los e_ _lfos_ _, malvada y oscura._

 _Son humanoides de largos brazos y piernas arqueadas, figura encorvada, con piel entre grisácea y verde, hocico y dientes caninos muy desarrollados. Miden entre 1.6 y 1.8 metros y suelen vivir unos 40 años. Son seres de las montañas que viven de la caza y de los saqueos. Los orcos son carnívoros y pueden llegar a practicar canibalismo. Su sociedad está formada por distintas razas, siendo las más débiles esclavas de las fuertes._

 _Son seres nocturnos que suelen verse debilitados, incluso moralmente, por la luz del sol. Han desarrollado una especial capacidad de visión nocturna, lo que les permite atacar por sorpresa en la noche._

 _ **Ogros:**_ _Los ogros son enormes humanoides de aspecto tosco y desagradable, mal carácter y muy guerrilleros. Un ogro mide unos 3 metros de alto, tiene la piel de color verde oscuro, o incluso violeta, y llena de verrugas. Tiene también abundante pelo por el cuerpo de color muy oscuro. Su olor fétido es perceptible a bastante distancia._

 _Un ogro vive de emboscadas, incursiones y pillajes. Su inteligencia no es demasiado elevada, por lo que no se puede esperar que usen muchas tácticas de combate. Los ogros más listos de su tribu serán considerados como líderes._

 _Son seres muy avariciosos, por lo que siempre están a la caza y captura de humanos, elfos o enanos para mantenerlos como prisioneros y robarles todas sus pertenencias. Los prisioneros de los ogros suelen ser usados como esclavos o como alimento._

 _Su piel es tan gruesa y resistente como el cuero curtido, lo cual les permite sobrevivir sin problemas en climas muy fríos, y también les hace extremadamente duros en combate, ya que prácticamente ignoran las heridas de poca importancia_


End file.
